Zippers are well known in the art as a fastening means. These devices employ a slider to selectively connect and disconnect two rows of teeth. The slider has a pull tab for pulling the slider up and down. A catch mechanism is usually provided in the slider for engaging the teeth to hold the slider in a fixed position when the pull tab is not being pulled. A catch mechanism is necessary to keep the slider from moving and unzipping the zipper where there are forces on the opposite sides of the zipper tending to pull it apart such as on clothing and boots. Some sliders do not have a catch mechanism where there are no forces on the opposite sides of the zipper tending to pull it apart such as on luggage. Another example of a use of a slider without a catch mechanism is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,370 by the present inventor titled Breakaway Sport Pants and Method of Use. These pants have zippers down each leg and are designed to be rapidly pulled apart by disengaging flaps holding the two sliders at the top and then pulling the front of the pants away from the back causing the two sliders to move down the legs without the wearer touching the pull tabs. The pants fall apart when the sliders reach the bottoms of the pants legs releasing the pants entirely from the wearer. In a few rare instances, the pin of a zipper catches or hangs up in the slider or retainer box of the zipper requiring the wearer to reach down and manually remove the pin from the slider and retainer box in order to complete the opening of the zipper and removal of the pants.